What's Important
by ilovereadingandwriting13
Summary: Zia dies after an incident happened. Carter became cold towards everybody and Sadie hates how her brother is acting… Warning: OOCness
1. Carter : I'm Being Cold

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kane Chronicles, Rick Riordan does._

A/N: Please forgive me if there's some OOCness..

* * *

_C  
A ( I'm being cold )  
R  
T  
E  
R_

__I guess you already knew what happened. [What? Oh fine!] Sadie says you don't. Sorry about that. It's just that it takes all of my courage and strength to tell you this part and not end up crying.

[Can I skip to my nightmares? Thanks sis!]

Okay.. after Zia's death I kept having nightmares. Like after the burial. I was so tired of crying, I went straight to my room then slept. Big mistake!

_"Carter!" Zia shouted_

_But I couldn't see her. There was smoke everywhere._

_"Look out!" someone pulled me down and I realized I was almost hit by an arrow._

_"Zia!" I shouted in frustration.._

_"Carter! We need to get out!" Sadie shouted behind me._

_"No! I won't leave Zia!"  
I ran to where I heard Zia's voice before…_

_There was Chaos everywhere. I didn't even know who are our enemies._

_"Zia where are you!?"_

_"I'm over here!"  
I saw Zia with that fire in her hands. I sighed with relief._

_Zia smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile too… but our happiness was cut short…_

_A spear went straight to her abdomen…_

_"N-no…." I was shaking.._

_I ran to Zia's side…_

_"No, no, no! Don't sleep!" _

_Her eyelids were slowly closing…_

_"Zia… don't leave me.."_

_She touched my face..her hands shaking…_

_"I should've told you a long time ago… I love you Carter. The first time I saw you… I already loved you.." Zia smiled…as if she was content to tell her feelings…_

_At that moment I kissed her on the lips…  
"Zia..I love you too..so please..I beg you..don't leave me!"_

_But then she just won't listen… she closed her eyes then stopped breathing…_

_In a few seconds…the smoke started to clear…_

_"Carter…." Sadie whispered…_

_I was so angry that I needed to explode…_

_I turned around and looked at Sadie furiously… _

_"Where were you?!" I shouted at her…_

_Sadie flinched at that…._

_..._

_.._

_._

I woke up…my head hurts. I decided to go down and eat something.

"Hey Carter!" Felix greeted while carrying a penguin

"Hey.." I forced a smile then went to the kitchen..

"Hullo brother dear…"

I just looked at her. I'm still not in the mood to talk to Sadie so I just ignored her. I heard her sigh.

I was starting to feel guilty. [Shut up Sadie! I did feel guilty at that time!] I mean, Sadie didn't do anything. I just shrugged then started eating.

* * *

Please review if you like it...


	2. Carter : I forgot someone's birthday

_Disclaimer: Ugh! I don't own Kane Chronicles!_

_A/N : Oh..right... _

* * *

_C  
A ( We had a fight )  
R  
T  
E  
R_

4 days after Zia's death and still couldn't cope. I think the others were getting tired of my attitude. Specially a certain sister of mine.

It was already 2:00 pm and I still don't want to get up. Suddenly there was a loud banging on my door.

"Carter! Do you plan on getting out there or not!"

"Go away Sadie.." I said..

She stopped banging my door. Maybe she got tired of calling me… or so I thought…

**_Ha-di_**

My door shattered to pieces. It lured out a very angry Sadie.

"What is wrong with you!?" Sadie yelled…

I got ticked off by that.

"What is wrong with me?! You're seriously asking that?!" I yelled back at her…

"You're overacting Carter!"

"Oh..my girlfriend died and you think I'm overacting?! What if Walt died?!"

I think that hit her… but then I thought she would shut up.. and I was wrong..

"If he died I wouldn't be like this!"

"And how sure are you?!"

"That is so not the point Carter! Zia wouldn't want seeing you like this!"

I glared at Sadie..

"Shut up! You hated Zia from the beginning! You didn't trust her before! And how would you know what she wants?! You're always thinking for yourself!"

We were glaring at each other. The initiates were already watching us…

"You're irritating and annoying! Where were you at the time when Zia was killed? You showed up once then disappeared then showed up again!"

"You're blaming me on this? You're impossible Carter!" Sadie shouted

"Will the two of you shut up!" Jaz interrupted

Both of us glared at her…

"Get out!" "All of you!"

The initiates quickly left both of us…

"You're the one who's impossible Sadie! I just wish you're not my sister!"

As soon as that words left my mouth… I regretted it.

"Sadie..I'm—"

"I understand. I'm sorry…"

Sadie left me. That was not her. I mean saying sorry? That was not Sadie.

"Are you crazy Carter?!"

I looked up and saw Jaz. She was furious. I looked at my door.

"Watch what you say!"  
And with that Jaz left my room. I sighed.

**_Hi-nehm_**

The door repaired itself.

_pagebreak~pagebreak_

I looked at myself in the mirror. After a minute I decided to go down and apologize to Sadie.

"Hey guys!" I smiled

But I think it was their turn to ignore me. They were frantic about something, specially Walt and Jaz. I gave them a questioning look.

"Where's Sadie?" I blurted

Jaz looked at me with a murderous glare.

"What?!" I demanded

Walt decided to talk knowing that Jaz would just glare at me.

"Sadie's still not back. We've been looking for her."

"She's not yet back?! Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled

"Shut up Carter! It was your fault in the first place!" Jaz glared at me more..

"Oh gods…" I muttered

Then I remembered something… Today is March 17… Sadie's birthday…

* * *

Please Review... ^_^


	3. Sadie : I jumped into a portal

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kane Chronicles  
A/N: I want to thank you Sonata Appassionata for reviewing!_

* * *

_S  
A ( I jumped into a portal [without knowing where I'm going] )  
D  
I  
E_

Hullo! Sadie here! [Oh fine Carter! Just get over it!]

Well, let me start my part of the story….

"You're the one who's impossible Sadie! I just wish you're not my sister!"

Maybe I wished Carter was not my brother… but still. Those words hurt. After all, I've been with Carter long enough. It took all my concentration not cry right there. (I know it's so not like me, but still!)

"Sadie..I'm—"

"I understand. I'm sorry…"

I ran out of there immediately. I knew I shouldn't have bothered him. We have issues when it comes to this part of day. But it still hurts that he'd forgotten my birthday.

I just needed some space maybe. I climbed to the roof, where we kept our relic for opening portals—a stone sphinx from the ruins of Heliopolis.

I turned to the sphinx and summoned a gateway. I don't exactly know where I'm going… just to get out of here.

I jumped to the swirling funnel of sand that appeared in front of me and went to wherever-this-portal-is-taking-me.

_pagebreak~pagebreak_

I landed on the battlefield where Zia had died.

"Lucky me…" I groaned…

Of all places!

I was about to walk away when smoke began to surround me…. Like what happened before…

"Ugh… It's my birthday you know!" I yelled

_"Indeed Sadie Kane.." _

I shivered at that…

"This… is….impossible…"

_"Oh but it is possible… with the Book of Rising Apophis… I rose again!"_

Oh yeah.. it's Apophis… and I'm in trouble now..

* * *

Please review if you liked it! ^_^


	4. Sadie : Shhhhhhh

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own TKC...  
A/N: thank you to Sonata Appassionata_

* * *

_S  
A ( The serpent have some unexpected back-up )  
D  
I  
E_

[Stop it Carter! I didn't know at that time!]

Sorry about that…well..on the story…

"What is it that you want now!"

_"Ooohh… of course it's obvious my dear… Revenge…"_

Uh-oh…

I felt a painful sensation on my leg. There I saw a knife.

Knives and arrows were aiming towards me, luckily.. I managed to chant a spell

**_N'dah_**

**__**A protective shield deflected the knives and arrows.

_Sadie_

I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid. With Apophis back…so as the Gods and Goddesses.

_Isis?_

_Yes, Sadie…_

_Little help here?_

I felt a surge of power inside me. Then I managed to maintain the protective spell in which Apophis may have noticed that he stopped attacking.

_"Oh.. I see.."_

The smoke began to clear out… there I saw my brother with murderous eyes. [I know Carter!] There were two magicians with him. I gulped.

"What are you doing here Carter?" I asked

Instead of answering he started attacking… and I was dumb to forget about the protective spell and instead dodged.

"You're going to die!" he shouted.

I could sense this was not Carter. [Stop interrupting!]

I was outnumbered okay! I can't win this!

The two magicians were starting to attack, lucky for me they were stupid.

**_Tas_**

The two magicians were wrapped in pink ribbons and were unable to move.

_"Nice…Sadie Kane."_

Carter lunged at me.

"Carter wake up!" I said.

He stopped in front of me. I thought he was back to his normal self.

I _thought so…._

"Carter..you okay?"

I was shocked by his next move… he quickly drew his khopesh and hit my right shoulder.

I screamed in pain. My vision began to blur…

Then I promptly blacked out…

_pagebreak~pagebreak_

I woke up all alone in the woods. I wondered why Apophis didn't kill me. I was about to get up when felt absolute pain through my leg and shoulder then collapsed again.

I didn't noticed it before but there was a deep wound at my side. I had no strength to get help. I just wished they would find me….


	5. Carter : I finally found my sister

_Disclaimer: I don't own TKC_

_A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL! AHHHHHHHHHH!_

COOKIES! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

* * *

_C  
A ( I found my sister [finally!] )  
R  
T  
E  
R_

Carter here! And I'm telling you guys! It wasn't me who attacked Sadie! Honestly!

[Ugh! Your fault!]

On the story…

Everyone was blaming me for Sadie's disappearance.

Look, I didn't want this to happen!

I woke up with so much headache. I didn't know what happened.

I woke up in a strange place… in the middle of the woods..maybe. I don't even remember how I got here.

"Oh well.. I'll just find Sadie.." I murmured to myself..

_pagebreak~pagebreak_

I tried but I just couldn't find my sister.

"You're so stupid Carter!" I shouted at myself

_Hey Carter!_

I froze…

_Horus? But I thought…_

_I know. Apophis is back. Explain later. You're sister in trouble. To where Zia died._

That place isn't far from here so frantically ran towards the direction…

I saw Sadie unconscious. A pool of blood was all around her.

"Sadie!" I kneeled beside her and shook her…

She groaned… I could see several wounds..specially the wounds on her side, shoulder and leg.

"Sadie..oh god.. this is my fault.."

Sadie opened her eyes. She tried to get away from me.

"Sadie… if you're angry at what I said..I didn't mean it!"

But she just keep on avoiding me. She looked at me with fear in her eyes… which is unusual of her.

After some minutes of restraining Sadie, she fell unconscious which is easier for me to bring her at Brooklyn House.

_pagebreak~pagebreak _

Everyone had been frantic and moved as fast as lightning when I brought Sadie. Walt quickly brought her to the infirmary and Jaz followed.

Jaz instructed me to wait outside. I was running around in circles when Jaz came out.

"How's Sadie?"

Before answering she glared at me first…

"She lost a lot of blood. There's a 50/50 chance Sadie would live. She's still in coma…" Jaz explained then walked away.

I hesitantly entered the infirmary and saw Walt holding my sister's hand.

"Don't worry Carter.. I don't blame you.." Walt smiled at me…

I turned and looked at the pale and sickly face of my sister… I can't help but feel so much guilt…

* * *

Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh... please do review... ^_^


	6. Carter : They think I'm the VILLAIN!

_Disclaimer: I don't own TKC_

_A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews!_

Obsessivebookdiva: Haha! No.. I didn't kill Sadie! Uh.. why do you hate her?  
Sonata Appassionata : Aww... thank you. Oh and Sadie's okay...  
Guest: Forest... ^_^.. and thank you all of you!

* * *

_C  
A ( They think I'm the VILLAIN! OH MY RA! )  
R  
T  
E  
R_

2 days… 2 days and Sadie is still in coma. 2 minutes without heartbeat before was horrible enough. I sat at my room… blaming myself for this.

I was about to g to the infirmary when Walt came running…

"What's wrong?"

"Sadie. Awake. Now!" he said..

I understood what he meant so I hurriedly went to the infirmary…

I saw Sadie with her eyes slowly opening. I immediately went to her side…

"Sadie?"

The next thing that happened was unexpected….

**_Maw_**

A big amount of water hit me…

I tried to stand up…

"Sadie… it's me.. Carter…" I reasoned..

"Get. Away." She commanded

I don't know what happened to Sadie… but this is seriously wrong.

"Sadie… it's us!" Jaz said

Again… I tried to get close to her…

She raised her hand… like she's going to Ha-di me if I don't listen to her…

"Get away Carter…" she said with tears flowing from her eyes..

"I think you should get out Carter.." Walt suggested..

"But she's my sister!" I insisted

"Carter, you're not needed here! You're just making the situation worse!" Jaz yelled

I bowed my head and slowly went out…

A few minutes later Jaz went out and looked at me angrily…

"What?"

"Don't act innocent Carter! You just attacked your sister!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! What? I don't know what you're talking about!" I shouted..

I mean, why would I hurt Sadie?

"Jaz! We're still not sure! It was Apophis! Maybe got some shabti of Carter!" Walt interrupted

I froze..

"Apophis is back!?" I yelled

Okay, today is really full of yelling and shouting…

"See? It's not the real Carter who attacked Sadie. Oh and wait Jaz, since when did you and Sadie became close to make you mad like that?" Walt said

"Hmmp!" Jaz replied then walked away

"Can I go check Sadie now?" I asked

Walt looked at me…

"Yes… just don't make sudden movements.." he warned

pagebreak~pagebreak

"Sadei.. I swear! It wasn't me!"

Sadie just looked at me suspiciously then nodded…

I sighed in frustration.

"Get me outta her…" she mumbled

"You're not fully healed." I said

"I hate it here."

"I know you hate this but you need to recover."

Sadie just looked away…

"Sadie… do you trust me?" I asked

She looked at me again. I saw doubt and hesitation in her eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe…"

"Let me tell you something Sadie. I'm sorry for not listening to you. I'm sorry for shouting at you. I'm sorry for saying those horrible things at you. And I've already moved on. I promise you this, I won't lock myself into my room mourning over Zia's death when it already happened. And more importantly, I'm sorry for forgetting your birthday…"

Sadie looked like she would burst into tears…

"Belated happy birthday Sadie Kane…"

I smiled…

I concentrated and pulled out the birthday present I stored in the Duat…

It was a scrapbook. All our memories together. Including pictures when mom and dad were still alive…

I gave it to Sadie. She carefully opened it then smiled…

"Sadie… you know I love you right?"

Again… Sadie looked at me..

"I wouldn't hurt you…"

I saw no doubt and hesitation in her eyes…

Sadie embraced me into a hug…

"Love you too brother dear!" she cried..

I was thankful…

* * *

Please do review... ^_^


	7. Sadie : Weird in Him

_Disclaimer: I don't own TKC_

A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay guys!

Lioness Deity: About your review.. it's pretty explained here!  
Obsessivebookdiva: Oh.. haha! I'll tell that to my friend. He was offended. I don't about him but he really likes Sadie.  
DauntlessGirl2383: Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!

* * *

_S  
A ( Weird in Him )  
D  
I  
E_

Carter's really eager to earn my trust back then. I'm not saying it's bad thing… or is it? [Ouch! I was kidding!] Kidding aside.

Yeah, he got me to believe him. He's sincere. I don't believe that it was him who attacked me. A shabti maybe? Possible.

So of course I gave him a chance! Oh and that scrapbook! It brings back good old memories.

Newsflash: I'm already out of that bloody infirmary!

I really hate it back there.

But, I'm in my room… still can't get up! Jaz says not until tomorrow.

"Hey Sadie!" Carter greeted

"Knock before you open.." I scolded him

"I don't think that would be necessary since you're forbidden to get up until tomorrow. That means even if I would knock, you can't open it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, shut up.." I said

"Come on Sadie. I wanted to ask you something…" Carter looked serious so I listened to him..

"Is it true Apophis is back?" he asked

I looked at him like he's a mad man.

"Oh no! It was just an illusion! Even Isis in my head is just an illusion! Apophis isn't back!" I answered.. Note the sarcasm..

"Really?" Carter looked happy..

I punched his face immediately..

"You seriously believed that? Of course he's back! What's wrong with you? You don't believe Jaz and Walt and Me?" I glared

_Horus already told him before Jaz and Walt told him_

_What? You're kidding right?_

_No, Sadie_

"Isis told me..Horus already told you about it! The gods are back in our heads and you don't believe Apophis is back?!" I yelled

Carter just looked down.. like something is bothering him. I caught a glimpse of his eyes and saw it turn red. My own eyes widened, I blinked many times and after that, Carter's eyes were back to their normal color.

"Uh.. Carter.. seriously, something's wrong with you.." I said.. my tone worried

"It's nothing, sis. Go back to sleep." With that, he left.

_Carter is not himself! He may be controlled by Apophis!_

_Ridiculous! Just shut up Isis!_

I shuddered at the thought..

* * *

^_^ Please review!


End file.
